fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the tritagonist of the show. Background Kyle was born suddenly in a London double-decker bus while on a trip in the real world, to Hugo and Anoosh Bloodworth-Thomason. As an only child, he was raised in fanciness, and attended Milkweed Acadamy. There, he made friends including Sigmund, who later became his rival. When Kyle was only 9 years old, he accidently turned his teacher, Professor Flan, into a raspberry flan, and got expelled. As a result, he had to be home-schooled because Milkweed is the only Wizard School in the London area of Wizard World. Three years later, he moved to the real world to attend Galaxy Hills Elementery School, where he befriended Fanboy and Chum Chum. Today, Kyle is still in the real world, and tries to get re-admitted to Milkweed. Although he never seems to be able to do this, he soon realizes he has real friends, and Galaxy Hills is a true home to him.﻿ Depiction in the series Kyle is a young wizard who was expelled from the Milkweed Academy for Wizards in Wizard World. He now has to attend normal public school like the other kids. Even though he has powers that include levitation, Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He's the second-eldest of Fanboy's main group of friends, and the only with braces and magic powers. Kyle is introduced in the first episode as the "most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet". After he made his dramatic entrance, no one but Fanboy and Chum Chum was interested. ".]] After he sat down, he met Fanboy and Chum Chum for the first time, and they were completely skeptical to his magic and thought he was a normal boy pretending to be a wizard. He later sees Fanboy as a pretend wizard and was completely unimpressed by his "magic". At lunch he plans to summon a griffin when after Fanboy used his fake spell book, chants the incantation. After Kyle accidently de-levitates into Lupe's lunch, he gets punched and challenges Fanboy to a wizard-off. During that, Chum Chum faints from seeing Fanboy's cut-off finger trick and, due to seeing them distracted after a revival went wrong, Kyle went entirely insane and possesses an energy sphere, armed to rough them up. But before he could get the attack out, the griffin Fanboy summoned earlier carried him away. The end scene showed Fanboy decide to play wizard with Kyle all day tomorrow, while Kyle shouts "No, I won't!" in the distance. During the episode, Kyle showed absolutely no interest in Fanboy and Chum Chum's company. Later on, Kyle starts to get used to his surroundings. He is now interested in having conversations with Fanboy and Chum Chum. The first episode to show that matter was "The Janitor Strikes Back". Kyle is usually interested in them, but other times, he gets extremely annoyed by them, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or for other reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. He also seems to return his feelings to them and entertain them as shown in "Cold War" and "Lord of the Rings Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies a lot. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. This may be why his head is abnormally large. Physical Appearance 'General' Kyle is tall and skinny, with pale white skin and has a set of freckles (three on each cheek, five on the bridge of his nose). He has long, dark red hair with two bangs swept to the left. There are two flips at the top, a strand hanging down each side, and a set of zigzag strands on the bottom. He has large teeth, with a single tooth in both upper and lower jaws. The upper tooth is larger than the lower. Kyle's teeth also has square silver braces that shine in the sunlight. He also seems to have an unusually large head. He also bears a resemblance to Retchy Lintpockets, one of the toddlers. 'Wizard' Kyle wears a dark scarlet and mustard-yellow striped 3/4 sleeved shirt with yellow turnover collar, and dark, navy blue jeans. On his feet, he wears deep red high-top sneakers matching his hair color. Fastened under the collar of his shirt is his trademark black cape, which he is rarely seen without, that tends to flow and bounce whenever he's active. Kyle also carries a bronze, sticklike wand when casting spells most of the time. 'Younger Years' When Kyle was an infant, he wore a bib with the same stripes as his current shirt. On the hem is a pale brown petal pattern. His hair was the same as now, except the flips at the top are larger, and there is a long curl in the front on the left side. He also had three straight eyelashes on each eye. 'Bedtime' At bedtime, Kyle wears satin-black pajamas with a star-and-moon design with yellow cuffs, and white bunny slippers. As a pirate, he has a red bandana with yellow polka dots, a belt with a silver buckle and wooden sword, and has a gold earring on his left ear. Relationships Fanboy The latest friend to Kyle. There's no other friend than Fanboy! When Kyle first met him, he found him annoying, and insults him a lot. But he secretly likes him and wants to be with him a lot. Starting with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer" in season 1, Kyle is usually much more than a friend and less than an enemy to Fanboy, and is understanding and helping him. Kyle and Fanboy are the usual pairing to have a lot of friendship moments, and are near each other for most of the time. Chum Chum Like his relationship with Fanboy, Chum Chum is one of the latest friends to Kyle. On his first day with him at school, he insulted him because of his attitude. He insults Chum Chum a lot but secretly, he likes him. Just as above, he's much more friendly starting in episode 17. Kyle knows much more than Chum Chum knows, and can step ahead for him in many ways. Unlike his relationship than Fanboy, fewer friendship moments happen with him and Chum Chum, as his relationship with Fanboy is bigger, but he likes Chum Chum like Fanboy does, and helps him out of trouble. Yo Kyle and Yo are friends. Not much is known about their friendship due to a lack of screen activity for most of the time. However, they are seen close to each other and are in almost the same emotion, and even cheer together. Plus, Yo even took Kyle in a brief square dance and seemed to enjoy touching him ("I, Fanbot", "Moppy Dearest", "Fan-bidextrous", "Kids in the Hall"). Lupe Kyle and Lupe are friends. Although Lupe can be sweet, she can also be aggressive to him, like the day Kyle first met her, when he de-levitated into her lunch, causing her to get angry and punch him. This was later made up shortly afterwards, and now they get along a lot. Kyle even makes things up to Lupe by showing her some magic, or even having Lupe work with him at times. Scrivener Elf As Kyle's trusted advisor, Scrivener Elf is Kyle's right-hand man on his adventures. He's usually annoyed at Kyle, but always does what he says, like taking notes and doing homework. Scrivener Elf not only works for Kyle, he sometimes ditches the wizard to work for Professor Flan. But Kyle treats Scrivener Elf as a servant and he demands things hardly. Even though he is annoyed, he listens to Kyle a lot and even helps Kyle out. Mostly, he ignores Kyle to focus on other things, like conga dancing and bathing. Necronomicon Necronomicon is known to be Kyle's trusted spellbook and advisor. He keeps all the spells for Kyle handy, and even produces new ones. He also takes diagnoses for Kyle when he's sick. Sometimes, Necronomicon is annoyed by Kyle, like Scrivener Elf does. He usually calls Kyle by name, but in later episodes, he also refers to him as 'conjurer', hence his type. Necronomicon is a loyal helper. Sigmund As Kyle's longtime rival since Milkweed Acadamy, Sigmund seems to be always showing Kyle up. They have been enemies since a mishap in magic class. When they met with each other again, Kyle lies and tells Sigmund he is more skilled than him, and wound up revealing the truth. Although they are enemies, the wizards sometimes show their soft side once in a while. Skills and Abilities Main Article: Kyle's Magic See Also: Magic 'Magic' Kyle is described as the "most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet", declaring that he is an expert in magic. He dedicates himself to studying it in Milkweed Academy. In the first episode, his magic was completly a skeptic to Fanboy and Chum Chum and he tries to prove he's real. Wizard magic is strong and important to him, and that's why he proves he is not a fake. He usually carries a bronze colored stick-like magic wand when spell casting. When he uses it, a special sound effect is heard, usually a rising and descending "whoop" sound. It's said that Kyle keeps his wand in a secret pouch in his cape on the back. The wand also got taken away or he lost it in the episodes "Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Kids in the Hall" and "Field Trip of Horrors". Due to being a wizard, he has spell-casting powers and he has demostrated a wide variety of spells. Main article: List of Kyle's spells He's known to be an excelent magician, and can use real magic rather than magician's magic, as shown in the episodes "Lord of the Rings" and "Present Not Accounted For". He can also manipulate energy as shown in "Wizboy" when he created a blue energy sphere. According to his magic show in "Present Not Accounted For", Kyle was going to summon a Minotaur and have it sing barbershop quartet, but in the completed episode, he summons a dragon to paint everyone's names in fire. Despite being a Conjurer, he can use also Sorcery and Mysticism. Hence his wizard type, Conjurer, Kyle is known for producing various objects and weapons. Like a chainsaw in "Lord of the Rings", an incantation book in "Tooth or Scare", and index cards for spells in "Wizboy". When he uses his magic, even with his wand, he usually produces a magic aura to signify the magic's in effect. The aura he illuminates has glowed in four colors so far, amber, light rose, blue-gray and emerald, with light rose being the most common. The aura's color depends on the spell he's casting. The light rose aura occurs usually when he teleports or conjures anything. The amber one is usually a basic light for the wand or a substitute for conjuring. The blue-gray aura is used sometimes for energy manipulation or mind control, like in "Wizboy" when he made an energy sphere and in "Lord of the Rings", when he charmed Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings", showing that he is a master hypnotist. The emerald aura was the latest; it was shown in "There Will Be Shrieks" when he summoned a Bailhok and confronted Mr. Trick. 'Flying' Like Fanboy and Chum Chum, Kyle can fly. Sometimes he flies by himself, other times he flies on his handy broomstick, which was used in "Freeze Tag" and "Kids in the Hall". He can also levitate objects, as well as levitating himself when he's calm. When he is levitating himself, he floats in a lotus-esque formation, with his eyes closed and his fingers touching like a yogi. When he gets angry or is gloating while flying, an aura surrounds him all over. 'Braininess' Kyle is shown to be very smart, and can ask someone a question and easily stump them sometimes, like stumping Fanboy in "I, Fanbot". That shows his enhanced intelligence. He is also shown to not be afraid of vampires and to make fun of them. That shows that he is very proud about his magical heritage and his wizard powers and he don't think that other supernatural beings have the same level of power. He is also a very good inventor. He also knows when intruders are messing up the house, so he sets his house up with booby traps, such as a moat, dragon and kracken, to prevent his house from falling to wreakage. Gallery Trivia *Kyle may be a spoof on Ron Weasley from Harry Potter, as they're both british, have red hair, and wear Gryffindor clothing. *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only human wizard. *He is a good inventor. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh maniacally when full of himself. ("Wizboy, Lord of the Rings, Crib Notes, Kids in the Hall") *His catchphrase is "Zing!" and uses it when ending his sentences with emphsis and strong feeling ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Lord of the Rings", "There Will Be Shrieks"). *Whenever he says anything with an angry emphsis (ex. "Release the Kracken!" in "Tooth or Scare"), his eyes glow blood-red. *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear, Admarial Fluffington. (Lord of the Rings) *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound. (Lord of the Rings) *He can chew his toenails. (Lord of the Rings) *When he becomes anxious enough, he farts up fairies. (Lord of the Rings) *He is a master hypnotist, as shown charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings". *He plays the spoons in Fanboy's square-dance band ("Kids in the Hall"). *Kyle's eyebrows are disembody-animated and are over his hair in most appearances, but in other appearances, they are under the hair. This is a recurring hair effect on him in the series. *Kyle can also use his wand as a lantern. *Kyle has a super powerful state that sometimes activates when using a spell that uses a lot of energy and power. When his avatar state is in action, his eyes go from normal to flat - nothing on them and all, and a dark green aura shines within him. *His motto is "Like I'd give an elf", as said in "Wizboy" and mentioned in his profile on Nick.com, although he only used it once so far. *In some episodes, Kyle does not use any magic at all, despite appearing in most of the plot. This happened 12 times in season 1. *Kyle is the only main character not to appear and talk in every episode. However, he is always seen in the title sequence. *He learned how to disconnect two rings. ("Lord of the Rings") *Kyle has his own theme music that plays almost every time he is present. The moment he shows up on the screen, background music is played that has more of a mystical manner, that consists of mostly harpsichords. *He was locked in a stockade at Oz's jousting tournament. ("The Last Strawberry Fun Finger") *He was accidently frozen under 365 layers of floor wax. ("The Sword in the Throne") *He was the first person to loose a tooth on the show. ("Tooth or Scare") *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" reveals that Kyle is very hygienic. *At the start of the series, Kyle is 11, but in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" onward he is 12. The episode took place a day after his birthday. *Hank refers to Kyle as "Suck-Up". *Kyle's friendship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to increase as the show goes. In the first episode, he is shown having no intrest in their company, but in some episodes like "Excuse Me" and "Cold War", he seemed to return his feelings for both of them. It's also said he has a big secret -- he really likes them, even though he never told them that yet. *Due to the facts that he has a self portrait of himself, he considers himself the most powerful preteen wizard of all time and thinks he's better than almost everyone. **It is also implied he has a large ego. *The only time Kyle spoke less than two words was in "Man-Arctica the Ride", when he shouts "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him. He also had less than a minute onscreen in "Prank Master". *Kyle is the second main character to have his full name revealed. Fanboy was the first. *If he gets scared good enough, Kyle can scream for up to several hours. (There Will Be Shrieks) *Kyle is implied to be a very fast reader. One depection was in "Wizboy", for when you focused on him while he reads Necronomicon when Fanboy says "Uh-oh, reading at lunch?" his eyes quickly jerk from left to right, then jerk back to the left again. *Kyle was going to appear in "Trading Day" but his sequence was cut. *One of Kyle's most common spells is a spell that teleports him in different locations. *He is the first character on the show to say Fanboy's name. *He owns a Lil' Warlock Kit as shown in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *He has a nana who knits him pullovers for his birthday, even though he prefers cardigans. ("Kids in the Hall") *"Man-Arctica the Ride" shows that Kyle has a love for rollercoasters. *He gets disappointed if someone other than him uses Necronomicon, as shown in "The Book Report of the Dead". *Kyle is the last of the three main characters to get bopped by Boog. He gets bopped for the first time in "A Bopwork Orange", although it wasn't shown onscreen. *He sings and dances for the first time in "Kids in the Hall" as shown stamping his foot and shouting a "gaa-gaa-goo-goo" with the hoedown band. *He can extend his finger as shown in "Excuse Me". *"Cold War" shows that Kyle cannot play a game if it has made-up rules. *In "Precious Pig", he was strangely one of the only two kids (along with Cheech) who didn't get detention, due to not appearing in the Shunning Cave with the others. *The episode "Little Glop of Horrors" shows that Kyle is a skilled actor. Memorable Quotes *"From beyond the veil of dispose, comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery, traveler of the mystical relms of necromancy. Please tremble, and give it up for...Kyle, The Conjurer!" - Wizboy *"Enough! I've had with you ninnies. It is time for me to show you what a real wizard can do." - Wizboy *"I'll study that one later." - Wizboy *"Ah, yes, levitation. This is what a mind that is centered and focused can do. And just as I can rise, I can descend." *"Good-bye forever, Fanboy!" - Wizboy *"That's the only way you could make a friend. Zing!" - The Janitor Strikes Back *"I'm gonna peck your feet so hard!" - Chicken Pox *"Ooh, I feel so naughty and saucy! We just got away with mischief!" - Excuse Me *"Say what you will, but that man can bake a mean cupcake." - Excuse Me *"Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." - Night Morning *"Pain and suffering!" - Night Morning *"Oh...smell...bad..." - Prank Master *"I CALL SHENANIGANS!!!" - Cold War *"I'll just go pack, shall I?" - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"They're not...really elves...or assistants. They're just...my friends." - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"Beethoven's Symphony for an armpit...in F minor. My favorite." - Fan-bidextrous *"Since it's your birthday, I'll ignore that. And instead...perform MAGIC! So dark, it'll cause you mere mortals, to weep before me, and bow down, in awe, of my infinate power!" - Present Not Accounted For *"Oh, I'm so excited! Dot til' you're dotty!" - Brain Freeze *"Well...I do have the teeth for it!" - Kids in the Hall *"Hmmph! 'Magical Pumpkin Man'? Well, this town's not big enough for two practitioners of the Dark Arts." - There Will Be Shrieks *"Give these boys back their taste! Or face the wrath...of KYLE, THE CONJURER!!!" - There Will Be Shrieks ﻿Episode Appearances *"Wizboy" *"Pick a Nose" *"The Janitor Strikes Back" *"Trading Day" (Scripted but cut) *"Fanboy Stinks" *"I, Fanbot" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Precious Pig" *"Fangboy" *"Chicken Pox" *"Moppy Dearest" *"Norse-ing Around" (Name only) *"The Janitor's Apprentice" *"Excuse Me" *"Night Morning" *"Prank Master" *"Little Glop of Horrors" *"Total Recall" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" (Non-speaking role, singing only) *"Cold War" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Sigmund the Sorcerer" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"Separation Anxiety" *"The Book Report of the Dead" *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Saving Private Chum Chum" *"Battle of the Stands" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"Norse Code" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery *"A Bopwork Orange" *"Freeze Tag" *"Crib Notes" (Last name revealed) *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"Tooth or Scare" *"The Big Bopper" *"Present Not Accounted For" *"The Sword in the Throne" *"Brain Freeze" *"Slime Day" (Non-speaking role, singing only) *"Kids in the Hall" *"Field Trip of Horrors" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"Rattleskunkupine!" (Voice cameo) *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"Lice Lice Baby" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" *"The Winners" *"Speed Eraser" *"Heroes vs. Villains" *"Buddy Up" *"Attack of the Clones" (Storyboard cameo but cut) *"Secret Club" }} Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Kyle Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Sigmund Category:British Characters Category:Characters with braces Category:Ambidextrous characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:International Students Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Accent Category:Cool Dudes Category:Antagonists